El hospital del amor!
by YumiFubuki
Summary: Estar enfermo es malo, y más si estas en el hospital. -¡Te amo! ¿Tu amas, Tsurugi-san? ¡¿Pero que demonios! ¡Deliraba por la fiebre! -¿Por que no hacmos cosas mas "interesantes" Yuuichi? Después de todo el hospital no era tan malo... Yaoi


¡Hola amigos y desconocidos!  
Eh venido del otro mundo para publicar este one-shot de IEGO!  
Mas notas al final~!

No era el dia mas maravilloso para Tenma, estaba tan enfermo que su tia Aki lo llevo con Fuyuuka y lo internaron en el hospital "solo por precaucion". Habia llamado a el entrenador Endo y le habia dicho que estaba enfermo, mas no el hecho de que estaba en el hospital.  
A penas llevaba una hora ahi, y ya se moria del aburrimiento.  
¿Como es que Yuuichi y Taiyo soportaran estar diario ahi? Un momento... ¡Taiyo! ¡Podria ir con Taiyo!  
Con gran esfuerzo sobre humano se levanto de la cama jalando con sigo el suero otras cosas conectadas a él. Aunque la habitacion de su amigo se encontraba muy cerca, se encontraba agotado.  
Al llegar abrio la puerta y cayo al suelo.  
-¡Te-Tenma! -el pelinaranja se apresuro a ayudarlo y sentarlo en la cama.  
-¿Que te paso? ¿Que haces aqui?  
-Estoy enfermo de no se que cosa y Fuyuuka-san decidio internarme "por precaucion"- explico el castaño.  
Su amigo lo inspecciono con la mirada y sonrio divertido.  
-Es cierto, te ves horrible-dijo riendo.  
Tenma tambien rio sabiendo que era verdad.  
-Estaba muy aburrido...  
-¡Vamos a ver a Yuuichi!- dijo Taiyo emocionando a Tenma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tocaron a la puerta esperando una respuesta, y se sorprendieron al ver que el mayor de los Tsurugi les abrio la puerta... De pie...  
-¡Pu-puedes caminar! - gritaron emocionados al unisono.  
El pelimorado les sonrio.  
-Si, aunque no mucho tiempo- cuando se dio cuenta de que Tenma traia la ropa de los pacientes del hospital y su rostro palido y ojeroso, cambio su felicidad por preocupacion-. ¿Que te paso?  
Los invitados le contaron la situacion de Tenma y se escaparon para jugar futbol.  
Todo iba bien, los tres jugaban felices de la vida hasta que a Tenma le dio tal ataque de tos, que termino sin poder respirar y casi desmayandose.  
-¡AYUDA! ¡FUYUUKA-SAN!  
La auludida aparecio corriendo en el jardin y asustada se llevo a al castaño a urgencias, claro no sin antes regañarlos y mandar a sus habitaciones a los otros dos.  
Hora y media despues Fuyuuka les dijo que tenma estaba un poco mejor, pero que se esforzo demasiado.  
Tsurugi llego a la habitacion de su hermano encontrandose con Taiyo con él.  
-Kyosuke, hola- saludo Yuuichi intentando hacer una sonrisa sin exito alguno. Tsurugi lo noto.  
-¿Que sucede?  
-Tenma se puso peor... Si no hubieramos ido a jugar futból...-murmuro Taiyo.  
El recien llegado estaba totalmente confundido. ¿Que tenia que ver Tenma?  
-Alto, no entiendo nada de lo que dicen.  
Los otros dos se miraron confundidos.  
-Tenma esta internado en el hospital, estaba muy enfermo, pero aun asi fuimos a jugar futbol y... A Tenma le dio un ataque de no se que y no podia respirar y se desmayo. Terminaron llevandolo a urgencias, y nos dijeron que ya esta un poquito mejor-explicaron.  
Tsurugi sabia que el castaño se habia enfermado y por eso no habia ido, se habia preocupado un poquito, ya que ni asi el faltaria a la practica. Y ahora su hermano y Taiyo le decian que habia sido internado en el hospital y que ahora estaba en urgencias, estaba que se lo comia la preocupacion.  
-Deberias ir con el Kyosuke-le dijo su hermano, pero su orgullo se lo impedia.  
-No, seguro estara bien.  
-Pero...-comenzo a decir el peliazul.  
-Dejalo, si no quiere que no vaya. Yo ire a cuidar de Tenma; me acostare junto a él y lo abrazare y apachare, no me voy a despegar de Matsu-chan hasta que se recupere por completo...-dijo Taiyo con voz sensual y cara pervertida y divertida.  
Se dirigio a la puerta y giro la periya...  
El autocontrol de Tsurugi se vino abajo y corrio impidiendo que saliera.  
-¡No lo haras! YO ire con Matsukaze y hare todo eso! ¡No te le acerques!  
Y salio corriendo a bucar al castaño.  
Taiyo se ataco de la risa al verlo salir corriendo desesperadamente.  
-¿Que fue eso?-pregunto Yuuichi incredulo al ver eso.  
-Sus celos le ganaron a su orgullo. No puede negar que lo ama y que se muere de preocupacion.  
-Vaya... Eso fue un gran avanze...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsurugi se encontraba fuera de la habitacion del castaño.  
-¿Como demonios llegue a esto? ¡Maldito Tenma!  
Entro sigilosamente a la habitacion y lo analizo con la mirada.  
Se veia palido en exeso y muy ojeroso, estaba sonrojado y sudando, por lo que dio por hecho que tenia mucha fiebre. Estaba conectado a quien sabe que tantas maquinas e intravenosas. De verdad que se sintio mal al verlo asi.  
-Tsu-Tsurugi... No... Me dejes... Soló...  
Se sobre salto al escucharlo murmurar debilmente y al ver lagrimas resbalar de sus ojos.  
-¿Tenma? ¿Estas despierto?  
Al no resivir respuesta se acerco y se dio cuenta de que seguia inconsciente, y de que estaba hirviendo.  
-No... Porfavor... No... Tsurugi... NO!- y se levanto llorando por el sueño asustando a su amigo- No, no, no, no...- murmuro sin darse cuenta de la presencia del otro.  
-Tranquilizate, todo esta bien Matsukaze- le dijo el peliazul tomandolo de los hombros dejando helado al otro.  
-Tsurugi...?  
-Deja de llorar mocoso-le dijo limpiandole las lagrimas.  
-Lo lamento Tsurugi-san...- dijo con la cabeza gacha intentando calmar sus sollozos.  
El peliazul lo movio un poco sin obtener respuesta.  
-Mocoso...Mocoso...  
Y sin previo aviso Tenma se la avento encima.  
-Te amo! ¿Tu me amas?  
Tsurugi se quedo de priedra, nunca creyo que esto fuera a pasar.  
El enfermo se acerco a su rostro para besarlo pero logro detenerlo a tiempo volviendolo a recostar.  
-Vamos Tsurugi! ¿Tanto me odias ya? Sabia que no me querias... Pero, ¿Sabes que? Voy a irme con Taiyo que de seguro el si me quiere y no rechasara mi beso...  
Ahora si que el peliazul no sabia que hacer o decir, estaba petrificado, hasta que volvio a la realidad y vio horrorizado como Tenma tiro un vaso de agua haciendose cachitos al mismo tiempo que se ponia de pie descalzo y caia inconsciente al suelo... Lleno de cristales...  
-¡Tenma!- reacciono y corrio hacia él alcanzando a detener la caida.  
Lo puso con cuidado en la cama e hizo a una lado los cristales.  
-Tsurugi-san...¿Que hace aqui? - pregunto el castaño débilmente abriendo los ojos.  
El otro lo miro confundido, ya llevaba buen rato con él.  
-Vine a ver a mi hermano y me dijo que estabas aqui, estoy contigo hace ya casi una hora-dijo Tsurugi con su usal tono de voz.  
-¿En mi casa?-murmuro confundido el castaño.  
-¿Tu casa? ¿De que demonios hablas mocoso?  
-¿¡E-estamos en el hos-hospital? ¿¡Esta enfermo?-grito.  
-¡Tu eres el que esta enfermo pedazo de animal! ¡Llevas un dia internado en el hospital! Y yo llevo una hora perdiendo el tiempo contigo!- y desaparecio la paciencia de Tsurugi...  
El de ojos azules analizo la situacion y el lugar en ddonde estaba.  
-Ahhh...es cierto...  
-Hace un momento estabas alucinando por la fiebre e intentaste besarme diciendo que me amas, ¿Te acuerdas de eso?-Dijo el peliazul con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.  
El pequeño se puso totalmente rojo, lo habia hecho y ni si quiera lo recordaba.  
-Lo...lo siento mucho... Yo... Perdon...  
-Tsk-y dicho eso lo tomo de las mejillas y lo besó. Ninguno de los dos se creia que se estaban besando.  
No fue realmente necesario decirse un monton de cosas melosas para que supieran cuanto se amaban el uno al otro, con una sola mirada basto para que lo supieran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenma abrio los ojos y recordo que ayer en la mañana Aki y Fuyuuka lo habian internado en el hospital.  
Cuando se movio se dio cuenta de algo: estaba tomando la mano de alguien y ese alguien lo estaba abrazando de la cintura. Se sobresalto.  
-¿Taiyo?-pregunto intentando ver quien era.  
-No-le respondio una voz seria y enojada.  
-¡¿Tsurugi?- el castaño no creia lo que veia. Tsurugi se habia quedado toda la noche con él!  
-Loteria.  
El pequeño niño se lanzo sobre él y lo abrazo.  
-¡Te quedaste!  
-No podia largarme asi como asi.  
Y Tenma se lanzo ahora sobre sus labios...

*FUERA DE LA HABITACION*  
-¡Que buen trabajo hicimos!-dijo un pelinaranja emocionado.  
-Tienes toda la razón-respondio su acompañante.  
-Y ahora que ya cumplimos con eso... ¿Que te parece si vamos a hacer otras cosas mas "interesantes"?-le propuso el ojiverde.  
-¡Eres un pervertido Taiyo! -exclamo sonrojado.  
-Naaaaa! Pero si bien que te gusta!  
-¡A trabajos y puedo caminar y ahora me quieres dejar en cama por una semana!  
-Ven, en el quinto ultimo piso hay una habitacion que nunca se ocupa...  
Y lo arrastro hasta la habitacion que por primera vez fue muy bien aprovechada.

¿Que tal? ¿Merezco algunos tomatazos? ¿Algun review o amenaza de muerte? Sean bienvenidos a dejar un review con lo que quieran!  
Se que deberia de seguir con mi primer y unico fic que tengo "La isla de la locura", pero me eh quedado sin nada para esa historia! D: Asi que si alguien la quiere, es totalmente gratis, sin intereses ni costo de envio. Si usted esta interesado en esta oferta llame al 01800- REVIEW-99 o al 01800-MP-9910 xD  
La pareja TsurugiXTenma no le gusta a muchos, y se que muchos se preguntaran por que demonios lo hice de esta pareja? Pues veran, primero iba a ser KyoTaku, pero pense que no estaria tan mal que fuera con Tenma (hay muchos KyoTaku xD) y entonces salio esto.  
Y la pareja de TaiyoXYuuichi no se me habia ocurrido hasta el final, que decidi que serian unos chismosos y estarian espieandolos desde la puerta xD y harian cosas pervertidas!

YumiFubuki (Guada Santi) se despide por hoy! Resivan muchos sueños yaoisticos y pervertidos de mi parte! Chuu~!


End file.
